


Payment

by Ciule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Morally Grey Hermione, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking, not quite prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciule/pseuds/Ciule
Summary: She felt a flush of hot and cold rushing through her, panic and shame shooting through her exhausted body. Severus Snape wasn’t supposed to know!





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written, and I always write smut. Heed the tags... This story will be three or four chapters.

“Fancy seeing you in this position, Miss Granger,” he said dryly, pulling his cock out of her arse, his semen trickling out in a slow, sticky trail, running down to mingle with the fluids between her folds. 

She felt a flush of hot and cold rushing through her, panic and shame shooting through her exhausted body. _Severus Snape wasn’t supposed to know!_

Xxxx

The evening had started like any other Friday. She had gotten a request for her services from her bureau, and had dressed up for meeting her john at a hotel. The Muggle, middle-aged man had licked his lips by seeing her, appraising her body, and as they shared a drink in the hotel lobby, he told her he had enjoyed seeing the pictures of her on the bureau website, especially the one where she had a big, silver dildo in her pussy, and the other picture with the smaller, black dildo in her arse.

She smiled at the john, knowing that the man had absolutely no idea how she really looked. Her Glamour encompassed the Muggle photographs too, and all he could see, was a red-headed, busty young woman. Not at all a slim, curly brunette.  

Leading the man upstairs to the luxury hotel room, she endured his heated whispering of how hard he’d fuck her, by giving him small, teasing smiles, even letting him fondle her breasts in the elevator.

Upon reaching the room, she brutally Stunned him, Levitating him to the bed, before setting to work.

Being a student of Oxford College of Magical Education, she had chosen Mind Magic for her mastery. But the student fee was much too high, her parents were still Obliviated in Australia, and after the first year, she had ran out of money. _And, Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Age, just couldn’t accept to leave her all-important, magical education._

Thus, she had started a career in Muggle prostitution, except for the fact that she’d never ever had sex with a customer, instead using Mind Magic to instill fantasies in their brain.

Needless to say, she always got raving reviews for fulfilling her customer’s every wish. This line of business worked out well, though she was well aware it was morally dubious. After all, the johns didn’t get what they paid for, and using Mind Magic in this way was at the best grey, though probably more on the dark side.

Though, she found the upsides more important than staying on the right side of magic. She could pay for her education, even saving up a little, and in the end, when she had her mastery, she’d Heal her parents herself, none being the wiser to what she had done.  

She set a fantasy in motion, based on what she could see in this john’s brain. _He was fairly ordinary, wanting her to ride his cock, seeing her breasts bouncing, and then he timidly wanted to fondle her arse, inserting a finger into her back door hole._

The prone body on the bed twitched, and she judged that he’d be finished soon. Leaning back into the comfortable chair, she let the fantasy play out in his mind, causing the john to erupt in his trousers.

Vanishing the mess from his clothes, she set the next phase into motion in his brain, the one where they cleaned up, getting dressed while chatting amiably. Then she woke him up for the payment.

“You’re such a good, little whore,” he murmured, tipping her generously, and she smiled as he left.

Stretching, she relaxed for a moment, knowing that she had earned enough this weekend to keep herself afloat for the time being.

Still, when she got a call from her bureau on her cell phone, she accepted the request from another customer, one who had simply demanded her, and no one else from the web site. With another one, she could even buy that incredibly expensive tome from Sellsword’s Antique bookshop. Her eyes glittered by the thought.

 

Xxxx

 

This time, she was requested to meet directly at the hotel room, and while this was unusual, due to security measures, she accepted. _After all, she was a witch. She could take down any Muggle male with violence on his mind._

The hotel was a large, opulent building from the nineteenth century, completely refurbished for  catering to the well-to-do business market, and it was thankfully situated in the middle of Muggle London. The risk of running into witches or wizards in a place like this was very small. Most of her customers were, in fact, lonely business men looking for a luxury whore, those kind of men with too much money, and too little time to spend on a real relationship. _She could have felt sorry for them, if not for the fact that she herself chose to spend all her time on her studies, not bothering with keeping up relationships, apart from those dates Ginny pressured her into. It was their life choice, and who was she to judge them? Her own sex life consisted of her collection of well-used toys and the odd one night stand._

Knocking on the ornamented door, briefly admiring the polished wood, a deep voice from within said: “Enter!”

Opening the door, swaying seductively with her hips to give a nice, first impression, she almost stumbled in horror at the sight of the new john. _It was Severus Snape, Hogwarts Headmaster, her former teacher and war hero extraordinaire._

Xxxx

 

She felt almost beside herself, like she was gibbering in panic. To buy herself time, she merely closed the door slowly, giving the customer a teasing smile. He was lounging in a wingback chair, beside a large, four-poster bed, looking exactly like last time she saw him, expect that his frock coat was neatly hanging by the door.

That beak of a nose and those black eyes turned towards her with a sharp intake of breath, and he lifted his eyebrows appraisingly. _He liked red-heads,_ she remembered _, feeling slightly guilty._

His shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows, a few of his shirt buttons undone by his throat, and the scarring left by Nagini was clearly visible.

Swallowing, she noted a fine dusting of black hair on his chest, and a large bulge between his legs. _There was no way she’d manage to overpower Severus Snape’s mind to do her usual routine. She’d either have to flee, or go through with it._

Inside her belly, she felt heat pooling at the thought _. Severus Snape… she hadn’t given him any thoughts in that direction before the end of the war, but afterwards, learning the magnitude of his work for Dumbledore, she, as well as hundreds of other witches apparently, had found him and his life story oddly arousing. Yes, she had frigged herself to orgasm quite a few times, thinking of him. Snape would never, ever bother with Hermione Granger, she was sure, so this was maybe a once in a lifetime opportunity._

Mustering her courage, she decided to play the whore for real for Severus Snape. It was a risk, but still, she wouldn't deny she desired him. 

“Well hello there, Mister,” she said huskily, “my, aren’t you a tall one.”

He snorted. “I would appreciate it, if you didn’t pretend for this to be a mutual attraction. It’s not, and we both know it. This is a business transaction, and I expect you to behave like a professional. I will require you to perform what you so … overtly … advertised on your website.”

She nodded, feeling stunned. _She very well knew what those pictures told. There were no actual men in those pictures. Still, they were fairly explicit.  Tied up. Handprints on her arse. Dildos taken vaginally, orally and anally. The only thing was, she’d never expected to go through with any of it with a customer. That being said, this was all a part of her own fantasies and masturbation routine. Though, using her own, small dildo in her arse would be something entirely different than a man thrusting his cock into her rear for real._ She felt her buttocks clench by the thought.

“Undress,” Snape said coolly, arching an eyebrow at her. She almost gasped in surprise, though the command wasn’t that shocking, given the situation. _No, the thing was, with her other customers, she knew exactly what they wanted to experience. This was real. This was unpredictable. This was out of her control. And, she liked it._

Slowly, she began undressing, feeling an insistent throbbing in her clit, like she wanted to rub against her clothing.

Those, black, inscrutable eyes stared at her, his face so void of any expression, it made her nervous. Just as nervous as she always had been in his classroom. Though, as she removed her black silk bra, he swallowed, and suddenly, she thought triumphantly: _I’ve got him. He wants me too._

“Come here,” he beckoned her with a finger, but as she took a step, he smirked at her, drawling: “Crawl.”


	2. Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come here,” he beckoned her with a finger, but as she took a step, he smirked at her, drawling: “Crawl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a tag for spanking. *blushes*

_Oh._ A delicious tingle flew through her, making wetness pool between her legs _. So, this was his game. Humiliation. She should have known. It was consistent with his behaviour at Hogwarts. Strong, domineering, and ruthless. She could do this, in fact, she felt her body react to it in a most primal way._  

Moving down on all fours, she slinked towards him, wearing only her black, lacy knickers, keeping her eyes on him at all times. He watched her crawl towards him with a fascinated look on his face, and she could tell, his breathing came a little faster. Thank Merlin it was mutual, as she felt like there was a river between her legs, her knickers being completely soaked with her excitement.  

Stopping between his legs, she sat down expectantly on her haunches, spreading her legs slightly to give him a view of her tits, stomach and her covered mound.  

The corners of his mouth quirked slightly, and he said slowly: “I can ... _smell_ you.”  

Immediately, she flushed. _He must think me the horniest hooker ever._ The look in his eyes clearly told her, he loved her embarrassment.  

“Touch yourself.” The command was mortifying, but there was no question in her mind as to obey or not. Obediently, she trailed her hands across her breasts, lifting them for his inspection, and his eyes darkened as she rolled her nipples between her fingers.  

“Lower,” he hissed, “rub, outside your knickers.”  

She snaked her right hand down, stroking her mound, giving off a soft moan as her hand touched directly above her nub.  

“Yes, that’s it,” he mumbled, seemingly content with watching her for a while, as she got more and more worked up, panting, almost giving off little whines. _Masturbating in front of Severus Snape, oh, she’d never dared to think something like that would come to pass, but it made her so aroused._ The bulge in his trousers grew, and after a while, he slowly started to palm himself, making her brain go almost in overload.  

In the end, he grunted, saying: “Open my fly, girl.”  

“Yes,” she whispered, leaning forward, bracing her arms on his thigh as she worked his buttons. _Of course he would have buttons on his trousers too. No ordinary zip fly for Severus Snape,_ she almost laughed to herself.  

When she had opened up the fly, his cock twitched inside his black silk boxers. With her eyes, she asked for permission to touch him, and he nodded, again looking at her with so much fascination in his eyes.  

Stroking along the ridge of his cock, she noted that he was big, much bigger than her dildo. He was hot to the touch, and his groan as she tried to put her hand around him went straight to her core, like a molten lava flow.  

Tickling that big, bulbous head, familiarizing herself with the ridges and veins was intoxicating.  

“Take it out,” he ordered, a kind of quiet intensity in his voice, like he was almost curious to see if she’d do it.  

She nodded again, pulling down his boxers, eager to see his cock. The head was deeply red, a blank droplet oozing from the slit, and he was thick, thicker than she had thought from just feeling him up.

“Suck.” Another command was issued, and she lowered her head, noting the musky, but clean smell. She wrapped her lips around him, keeping her eyes at him. Eyes wide, like he’d never believed she’d do this, a shuddering gasp broke from his chest, and he closed his eyes briefly.  

His cock was difficult to fit in her mouth because of his size, but she rolled her tongue around his head, trying to take him deeper, licking and sucking at him. He thrust lightly with his hips, and sooner than she would have liked, her jaw became tired from being wide open.  

For a while he continued, before he pulled her hair, moving her head away, and he rose, making her almost sit between his legs.  

“Open up again,” he said, “and touch yourself. Keep outside those knickers, Miss.”  

She smiled up at him, and whispered: “Yes, sir,” and he drew in his breath sharply. Thankful for the brief respite, she also found that this angle was easier on her jaw. He came deeper into her mouth this way, hitting the back of her throat, and she breathed through her nose, trying not to activate the gag reflex. Rubbing herself, she couldn’t help squirming, almost dry-humping her own hands.  

He laughed, a little throatily, muttering: “Such an eager, little … slut.”  

Hermione knew, she should feel offended, but she wasn’t. If Severus Snape wanted to dirty-talk, she would listen, and she made a small sound of appreciation, though strangled by the big shaft lodged firmly in her mouth. Her clit felt hard and needy between her legs, and the fabric of her knickers was so wet, she might have to wring them up later. Knowing herself well, she realized, she would come within minutes, as her belly started clenching, tremors running through her pussy. _She sincerely hoped he’d fuck her. It would be very disappointing if he only shot his load in her mouth._    

Like he had read her thoughts, he pulled back, and said hoarsely: “Crawl up on the edge of the bed. On all fours, girl.”  

Scrambling over, hurrying with no thoughts of a slow, sexy slink, she positioned herself on the bed.  

“My knickers, sir..?”  

“We’ll keep them on, for now,” he said, amusement tingeing his voice. Standing directly behind her, he instructed her: “Keep your head down, arch your back.”  

Her spine shot up, and she rested her head on the mattress, waiting for his next command. One large, calloused hand made contact with her arse, stroking her cheeks, moving down her thighs, and up to the apex. “My, you really _are_ wet,” he said breathlessly, and then his voice darkened: “And I’m quite sure you are a very, very naughty girl. So very naughty, aren’t you, Miss…?”  

She gasped, almost expecting him to say ‘Miss Granger,’ but she knew, there was no possible way he’d recognize her. Still, the very idea that he’d know it was her, made her shiver. _Naughty, indeed,_ she thought, and rubbed her thighs together.  

The swish was heard before she felt the smack. He had swung his arm back, giving her a good slap on her arse cheeks, and she whimpered. _It was hard, but oh so good, sending a rush of sensations right at her clit._  

“Count, girl.”  

“One,” she gasped out, and then he smacked her again on the other cheek. “Two!”  

He continued to five, before stroking her arse, soothing the sting his hands had left, rubbing her cleft with light touches that made her squirm.  

“Ready for more, for being a good little whore for _me_ , Miss?” The emphasis on ‘me’ wasn’t lost on her, and she wondered for a moment, her thoughts all jumbled from arousal. _Did he have some sort of kink, wanting her, the hooker he had paid for, to be turned on by him? It wouldn’t be that unusual, many of the fantasies she had instilled in the brain of her customers included the girl being attracted to them. But in this case, it wasn’t a problem. She was dripping for Severus Snape._

“Yes, sir! I’ll be a good whore for you, sir, I want you so much.”

 

“Good,” he said, voice very rusty, and then she received a quick succession of five more slaps, making her whimper in a combination of pleasure and pain.  

When his hands found her hips, pulling her to him, all she could think was _finally._  

Roughly, he pulled her knickers aside, and thrust into her, making her give a small scream at the sudden intrusion. _Gods, he was big, filling her up!_ He pumped into her, pulling her hips back at him with each thrust, groaning as she felt his cock jerk inside her.  

“Touch yourself again,” he almost snarled, her arse smacking into his hips, and his grip was almost bruisingly hard.  

“Yes, sir”, she moaned, feeling those ridges she had stroked with her tongue, now stretching her pussy, massaging her walls. Vigorously, she rubbed her clit, feeling her orgasm approach with tremors running through her belly, her clit throbbing.  

The wizard behind her shifted his grip, one hand caressing her buttocks, and as his hand snaked underneath her knickers to fondle her puckered hole, she almost shouted with eagerness: “Yes, please!”  

He laughed, and suddenly, though she knew it was a spell, his finger was lubed, and he pressed it slowly into her backdoor hole.  

“Gods, yes, please, oh, more…” her voice was a litany of pleading, and he was chuckling in delight.  

“You love this,” he stated, voice gritty, pushing a second finger into her, keeping up his thrusts with his cock in her pussy at the same time. She gasped, the wave cresting, and there it was: Hermione literally melted around Severus Snape’s cock and fingers, pussy spasming and twitching, convulsions rolling through her belly, her arse clenching his fingers like in a vice, and there was a high-pitched, keening sound in the room, made by her, as she whimpered: “More, fuck me hard, please, oh sir!”   

He was grunting as she came down, and with something akin to a snarl, he pulled out, tearing off her knickers, and used his hands to splay her arse cheeks apart, lining up his cock against her arse, pressing slowly inside.  

She would have tensed up by getting something this big inside her, if she weren’t so utterly relaxed after her climax. As it were, she merely arched her back, letting him enter her without resistance.  

His breathing changed, and he growled at her, leaning over her body, putting one knee on the edge while the other remained on the floor: “You’re so tight, squeezing my cock so deliciously, Miss. Now, I’ll widen your hole, and then I’ll ream your little arse until I come inside you. Would you like that, Miss? Getting your arse filled with my cum?”  

“Yes,” she panted, feeling the stretch, but slowly she accommodated to his girth, and he started thrusting. Slowly at first, with small movements, widening her just like he had said, but after a few minutes, he started to move in earnest, ramming himself inside her.  

It was slightly painful, but at the same time so thrilling, and Hermione felt her pleasure grow.  

His hand came around to her clit, rubbing her slowly. At first, she almost winced because of the sensitivity, but soon she moved against him, pushing her hips back to meet his cock, and her clit down to slide against his fingers. She was still flying high from her orgasm, and the build-up came fast this time, her moans growing as he slammed into her arse.  

“Who would have thought a nice little girl like you would do something like this,” she heard him mumble, and then he became incoherent and breathless: “Your cunt dripping for me, sucking  … my cock, spreading your ... legs freely, taking it hard up the arse… Such a good, little whore, for me...”  

Shivers crawled down her spine, her clit throbbed needily under his hand, and she bucked up, rearing backwards into his chest as she shattered again by the touch of his hand and his cock lodged in her backside, screaming, thrashing against him, and she heard him give a hoarse shout of “Merlin!” as he too spasmed above her, cock jerking inside her arse, and she felt him fill her up, warm sprays lacing her inside.  

And then he started to pull out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun... And we're entering the moment that started this story...


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> “Fancy seeing you in this position, Miss Granger,” he said dryly, pulling his cock out of her arse, his semen trickling out in a slow, sticky trail, running down to mingle with the fluids between her folds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hermione, I can feel your embarrassment, lol...

 

A panicked whimper escaped her mouth: “Oh, gods, you  _ know _ ?” She hid her face in the mattress, mortified, presenting him with only her back and her arse -  _ but it wasn’t  as if he hadn’t seen what she got anyway. In fact, Severus Snape had just used all her orifices to their mutual pleasure. She was far more concerned about showing him her glowing, red face.  _

“From the moment you stepped through that door, Miss Granger,” he said, a hand stroking her sweaty backside, the movement oddly tender. “You, Miss Granger, have got a very distinct magical signature. Having observed you as much as I have, it was as easy as recognizing your face.” 

“You recognized my magical signature...?” she repeated weakly, having never thought of that possibility.  _ Was it even possible?  _

“Aye,” he said brusquely, his Northern accent suddenly slipping through, “ I did, you silly chit.” Then he composed himself, still patting her arse, and said more gently: “It’s an honed skill, I believe, from spending too much time trying to weed out who was behind the masks and cloaks.”

“Oh,” she said, stupidly, not really knowing what to say. 

“What would you have done, Miss Granger, if Lucius had been your customer tonight? He is a client of your bureau, and it was he who recommended it to me.”     

At that, she turned to look at him, shock on her face. She took in the way his face was flushed from their exertions, his usually lanky hair now clinging to his face, his pale, muscled torso and that big, wet cock, still at half mast, but slowly relaxing into a limp state.  

She was ashamed to say, she felt a tingling in her quim again, thinking about what they had done, what  _ he  _ had done, knowing it was  _ her. _

“You’re quite the risk-taker, little Gryffindor,” he said quietly, “because while Lucius wouldn’t have known who you were, he’d realize you were a Glamoured witch. Chances are, he’d have torn down your Glamour out of curiosity. Believe me, he wouldn’t have kept your dirty, little secret. And then, Miss Granger…”

She closed her eyes, shuddering. Her voice thin and reedy, she asked: “Will you, sir?”

“I will keep your secret, if you tell me why on earth the Gryffindor Princess, whom I thought was on a safe path to a blazing, academic career, has become a Muggle prostitute.”

For a moment, she debated with herself.  _ Should she tell him of her problem, her crime, or should she let him believe she was a hooker for the thrill of it? He’d believe that, she knew, with the way she had acted with him. Though, most of all, she wanted Severus Snape’s respect. She wanted him to know what she did and why she did it - it would be less humiliating in the future. _

 

Clearing her voice, she said: “I need money for my studies. As you know, I’m getting my mastery at Oxford in Mind Magic, and I can’t afford the fee. I don’t have sex with the customers, I merely manipulate their minds to think they have mind-blowing sex.”

For a moment, he looked stunned, and then he shrugged. “You’re walking on the dark side, Miss Granger, but who am I to reproach you? Forgive me, I must have been mistaken, but I thought you came from a rather well-to-do family.”

Hermione sighed, feeling herself sag down on the bed. “That’s not true, anymore. My parents are still Obliviated and in Australia, and they have no idea that they ever had a daughter.” 

“Surely, if it happened during the war, the Ministry would help…” he began, but she interrupted him:

“I did it. Illegally, to protect them.”

_ There. She had revealed her crime. The Obliviate she had cast was illegal, and getting someone else to Heal them, would be paramount to reveal her crime. _

Looking up at him, she said: “I really didn’t fancy a stint in Azkaban _." _

He barked a quick laugh. “Who does,” he murmured, looking intently at her.

Suddenly, she was fighting her tears. This was the first time she’d ever told anyone about it, and she desperately wished for having her parents back. “As I see it,” she continued, her voice gruff, “my only solution was to get a mastery in Mind Magic so I could safely do the reversal myself. And then I needed money. See, it’s a bad circle. Crime after crime.”

“Now, Miss Granger, tricking your customers into having a mindblowing orgasm isn’t the worst thing you could do,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips. “Besides, no one ever became a good Mind Magician from staying on the right side of the law. The law severely limits one’s practise, as you know. I’ll even suggest to you, that your professors expect their students to abuse their powers.” 

She gave him a small smile, nodding, as she had suspected as much. 

Scrubbing his face, he sat down beside her, and said: “Still, I have to ask, why didn’t you get a proper job instead?”

“I tried, at first, but it took too much time from my studies. With the johns, I can manipulate their memories of time, and I can make them come in fifteen minutes at the most. This is easy money, and it’s practise besides.” 

“Still, the risks you take,” he mused. “Lucius and me may not be the only wizards opting for a thrill with a Muggle whore, you know. Though truth to be told, as long as you Glamour your hair red, you’re safe from Lucius. He abhors red-heads, whereas I,” he cast her a wry look, “have been know to be rather partial to them.”

She blushed, remembering the fact that he loved Harry’s Mum. Maybe that was the reason he had enjoyed himself so much, not because of her.

Feeling a little belligerent by that thought, she asked: “Why are you here, sir? I thought you were overrun with witches, not needing to buy yourself a good time.”

He snorted, again falling into a Northern lilt: “Aye, I am. And even if I’m gaggin’ for a pint and a shag, I can’t go in a pub without the Daily Prophet showing up, much like you, I suppose. After a while, it gets old, and the Board doesn’t think the Headmaster should be regularly pictured as a man with loads of casual acquaintances.”

“I can see that,” she said, thinking about those dates where she had been plastered on the front page, the Prophet screaming “Golden Girl’s NEW LOVE AFFAIR” before they had even drained the first glass.

“And you,” he asked, “no boyfriends wondering why their girl is busy every weekend?”

“No,” she said curtly, “I don’t have time.”

As she moved a little away from him, the damp spot on the sheets beneath her arse became visible, and she blushed a little.  _ He  _ didn’t, instead, he smirked knowingly: “By all means, do your Tergeo’s or whatever you prefer”. 

Aiming to impress, she just stared him down, doing nothing, just waiting for his next move.

Lifting an eyebrow, his eyes dragging slowly over her body, he rumbled: ”Or, given you are such a kinky, little slip of a girl, keep my cream.”

Her blush was immediate, but to her surprise, so was his, and a brief, awkward silence fell.  _ Their usual roles didn’t quite match the situation,  _ she thought.  _ Now, while they were talking, they fell into the more comfortable, well-known roles as Professor and student, whereas his comment reminded them both that the reason for them being in this room was for something entirely different. And it was clear, none of them were comfortable with that fact.     _

Clearing his voice, he finally said: “I could offer you a part-time job at Hogwarts. My mother needs help, her age is slowly getting to her.”

Her eyebrows shot into the air. “Your mother? Is she at Hogwarts? I had no idea.”

He scoffed, saying: “Think, Granger. Maybe the Dark Lord wasn’t the only Slytherin with a penchant for anagrams.”

Gaping at him, it slowly hit her. “Irma Pince?”  

“Yes, at one point, she needed a safe haven. Now, she needs help in the library.” He added slowly: “And, she would actually accept you. She know you love books as much as herself. My mother wouldn’t stick with just anyone to watch her books. She’s quite … territorial.” 

She laughed. “I know. It could be nice, though it would take more time than doing this.”

He shrugged. “You could board at Hogwarts for free, you know. Merlin knows the place is large enough. And, you would be safe from exposure.”

Hermione hesitated.  _ A secure job, something to put on her resume, working in the library, having access to all those books again, not having to spend money on housing. It was tempting, less time to study, notwithstanding.   _

Snape obviously mistook her hesitation for something else, and said stiffly: “Just so you know it, Granger. I’m not in the habit of forcing my employees. I’m not going to blackmail you into  _ free services _ .”

“Oh,” she said, surprised, “I wasn’t thinking about that. As you probably noticed, I quite enjoyed myself. But yes, I would like to accept the position, if your mother agrees, then.”

He looked slightly relieved, and she wondered if he still was in the habit of saving people.  _ Had she, Hermione Granger, suddenly become a rescue project for Severus Snape? Surely not.  _ She shook it off as a stray thought.  __

Then he grinned at her. “On the other hand, if you feel like it, by all means, come see me on your own time. I think we were ... compatible.”  

She flushed, saying: “Oh, I agree, sir.”

With a leer that dragged down her body, making her short of breath, he drawled: “As the contract isn’t drawn up yet, Miss Granger, I, as your  _ customer,  _ can still set some demands as to what you do with your body. I require you to lay down on your back and spread your legs as far as they can go. Right now, Miss. I’ll plow your pretty little cunt until you scream for me again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should end it here, or if this story has another chapter to it. What do you think?


	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He never wanted to share his toys as a child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for a final chapter, and here it is. I hope it's worth the wait!

“You could have done worse, son.” 

The rasping voice of the witch she had always known as _Irma Pince_ was filled with a sort of scornful approval. The wizened, thin librarian nodded to Snape, and Hermione wondered how she had never seen the likeness between the two. They had the same sallow skin, the same hooked nose, and the tight bun Pince kept her hair strung into had been black once. Though streaked with white, it was still oily. 

Hermione supposed, recognizing the similarities would had been a too long shot for even her imagination. Besides, Madam Pince was barely five feet tall, while her son stretched to more than six feet. 

There was also the case of this being the _library._ Hermione had always been more occupied with the knowledge she could find in there than the people. Inhaling, she felt almost drunk on the familiar smell of old parchment and paper, leather bindings and the dusty, wooden shelves straining towards the dark ceiling. 

Snape shrugged at his mother, saying: “Happy to oblige, mam. She, at least, cares as much for books as you.” 

“And you,” his mother shot back, and an odd look of understanding passed between the two. 

Turning to Hermione, Madam Pince said with narrowed eyes: “You’ll do, girl. And I know you already know the filing system by heart.” 

Snape stalked out, pausing at the door, before saying: “I’ll leave the two of you to it, then.” 

The door slammed behind him, and a small sneer passed over his mother’s face. “He’s rather persistent when he sets his mind to something, has always been, really.” 

Not quite understanding Madam Pinces’ intention, Hermione settled for a polite nod. The old woman suddenly became brisk and businesslike: “Start by clearing the shelves over at the Creature Section. There’s a disturbance there, I believe someone left a Flapping Charm. It’s disturbing the other books.”  

 

Xxxx

 

Wincing discreetly, she sat down at breakfast, her arse sore from the spanking she had received last night. She squirmed a little, trying to find a comfortable position on the hardwood chair underneath her bruised cheeks. 

From the corner of her eye, she caught the fleeting, smug smirk on Snape’s face. He sat on the ornate Headmaster’s chair, a few seats away from her. 

Grinning to herself, she bowed her head, pretending to be occupied by her plate of ham and bacon, while she projected a fantasy towards him, of her palming his cock under the table. He stiffened visibly, fork stopping on the way to his mouth, and his eyes became glassy for a moment before he managed to dispel her mind invasion. 

Giving him a smirk of her own, she knew he’d do anything to pay her back with interest, but she looked forward to it. The two months she had been employed in the library had disappeared like the blink of an eye, her studies and work taking up her time, but she knew, they shagged with an increasing frequency. More often than not, they now had an encounter once a day. And it was always pleasurable, even memorable. 

The fact that the stern Professor Snape would be a playful, attentive lover had never really struck her. Domineering and passionate, _that_ she would have guessed, but him taking care of her needs, teasing her, still seemed improbable. _Somehow, it was also keeping her more focused on her studies. Hermione wouldn’t have thought it possible, but an increased workload and shagging actually cleared her head, making her University grades soar even more._  

They always kept it a bit businesslike. Passionate - most certainly, but never cuddly or affectionate. The portraits seemed to evacuate their frames in his office during their encounters, but one time, she heard Headmistress Dilys mutter before se left: “At least, this is much better than the Death Eaters slags he used to bring here a few years ago.” 

That had sent her into a fit of giggles, as he became both angry and embarrassed, Barring the portraits from entering their frames for the next two hours.  He had growled at her, handling her deliciously rough, taking her from behind hard against his desk to hide those spots of colour on his sallow cheeks. 

Hermione always left right after they were done, but sometimes, she felt empty, like she had wanted something else, something more. Chastising herself, she used her most scathing, inner voice to tell herself that this was sex, not a relationship. _They used each other for their mutual pleasure, nothing else. That was all there were, and all it could ever be._  

So be it, that she at times swallowed down disappointment with his seed. _He could never know, because he’d think her to be a stupid, romantic girl, and she first and foremost wanted his respect._   

Xxxx

 

The alcohol was buzzing pleasantly in her veins, and she kept grinning to herself as she gave her password to the portrait of a prim renaissance lady guarding her chambers. The night had been lovely, staying out late with Neville on the Three Broomsticks, renewing their friendship by telling old tales. Neville was an apprentice to Professor Sprout, and this was one of the few times they both had had a chance to chat between their studies. 

Still with a stupidly happy smile on her face, she gave a start by seeing the large, dark figure sitting on her four-poster bed, clutching her old, stuffed bear in his hands, like he wanted to rip it apart. 

“Mr. Bear!” she cried, grabbing her teddy bear out of danger, pinning him to her chest as she blinked at Snape. “What are you doing here?” 

 _They always met in his quarters, no matter where they wandered off to. Always. He never came to her, it was always the other way around._ Her drunk mind stumbled with the question of why and how he came to be in her bedroom, but she just ended up blinking stupidly. 

“I was wondering when - _and if_  - you’d show up,” he said acerbically. 

She gaped at him, and said with uncertainty: “I was at the Three Broomsticks with Neville. We had a good time, and now, it’s really late…” 

His eyebrows rose, and he sneered at her, the vile Potion Master from her childhood back in force: “A _good_ time. With Mr. _Longbottom_. I see, Miss Granger, I bid you good night.” 

As he stalked out, robes swirling, she could only stare, speechless. _What was this? Why did he behave like this?_  

Xxxx

 

He didn’t talk to her for days, and he gave poor Neville scowls and sneers that set the young man back to his frightened self from his school days, stuttering and trembling even at meals. 

While working in the library, books for replacement and filing trundling after her in a small cart, she couldn’t help wondering. _His behaviour pointed to jealousy, but Severus Snape being jealous of Neville Longbottom seemed so far-fetched, she couldn’t believe it. Besides, they had made no promises, no bonds or vows. He just shouldn’t be jealous, but what else could it be?_  

Then, one afternoon, his mother solved the puzzle for her, by wheezing out in passing: “He never wanted to share his toys as a child.” 

Not for the first time, Hermione wondered what the old witch knew, but they seldom talked about anything but shop. Still, by her remark, the answer to her musings was suddenly clear as the day. _It was possessiveness, not jealousy. Possessiveness being a close cousin to jealousy, however, it didn’t include feelings in the same way. He felt his ownership threatened by her having a drink with Neville._  

Fury filled her veins with a throbbing ache, and she turned around marching towards his Quarters. _She was Hermione Granger, and no man owned her._  

Xxxx

 

“I don’t belong to you,” she almost screeched at him. 

He was behind his large mahogany desk, writing a note, and his dark eyes became round with surprise, before narrowing dangerously. “No, girl,” he said slowly, dangerously, “I don’t own you. However, I thought a certain amount of trust and exclusivity was to be expected.” 

Scoffing, she said: “I made no promises, and neither did you.” 

He rose from his desk, his tall body being ominously tense, like a coiled spring, and he sneered at her: “I take it to mean you would be _entirely_ comfortable with me shagging other witches, then?” 

Swallowing, she felt a lick of flame flaring up inside her at the thought, consuming her insides with sickening crackles of rage. _No, it wouldn’t be alright, not at all. The thought made her nauseous._  

Jutting out her jaw, she glared at him, saying haughtily: “I don’t like to share. Still, we made no promises.” 

That damnable eyebrow went up, and he said sarcastically: “And you think _I_ would like to share? For your information, the answer is no. If you intend to start an affair with Longbottom, of _all_ people, whatever it was between us is over.” 

She rolled her eyes impatiently, shaking her finger at the most powerful wizard in Britain: “Are you daft? I’m not having an affair with Neville! We just grabbed a beer to reminiscence about the old days. I wouldn’t touch Neville with a stick! First and foremost, because I’m not interested, second, because he’s not interested, and third, because his girlfriend Hannah Abbott would do her best to Avada my sorry arse.”   

The silence was ringing, before the portraits started tittering, Albus Dumbledore even letting out a big guffaw. Eyes throwing daggers at the portraits, he Barred them again, sending them scrambling off to visit other portraits in the castle. 

“Damned nosy bunch,” he muttered, running his hand through his hair, not meeting her eyes. 

She set her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. “Well?” 

“Well, what?” he snapped. 

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” 

“Apologize!?” he sputtered, glaring at her with his best, Professor Snape-scowl in place. 

“Yes, for falsely accusing me of having an affair with Neville, and then treating me like dirt for the past week!”   

Growling, he stalked over to her, staring down at her. Grabbing her hair, he bent her head backwards, leaning down to kiss her throat. His breath was soft against her sensitive skin, but his voice was still angry as he whispered: “I was mistaken, but I want to know if you’ve been with anyone but me, since _that_ night.” By the last word, he bit down on the spot between her neck and shoulder, making her shudder with pleasure. 

Her own breath becoming short, little pants escaping her from the delicious feeling of his mouth and teeth, she replied weakly: “No, no one else. Just you.” 

He relaxed a little, but kept up kissing her, this time, moving up, tracing her jaw with his lips. She felt like her heart stuttered, as he grew close to her mouth.

  _They had acted out almost any sexual fantasy they had: doing every position known to wizardkind, him tying her up, spanking her, and she had blindfolded him while sucking his cock to completion. They even had one, memorable session in a classroom, with her in a much too tight schoolgirl uniform and him in his teaching robes. She had bounced on his cock in his Headmaster chair in the Great Hall late at night, strong wards in place, and he had fucked her arse up against the wall while they had been Disillusioned in a niche in the halls. He had demanded she come to breakfast with a dildo in her pussy, setting it to vibrate at his will, enjoying the sight of her squirming on her seat._  

 _But they had never kissed. Never._  

Her lips opened slightly, involuntarily, and as his mouth softly met her own, she felt like her heart exploded, pumping furiously in her chest. His lips were soft, moving against her own carefully, before he made a rumbling noise, becoming more forceful, his tongue demanding entrance in her mouth. They both groaned, silky tongues meeting, dancing, battling for dominance, and his arms came around her, squeezing her closer to him, massaging her back, hips and arse, as she rotated her hips, grinding her body against the hard bulge in his trousers. 

Scooping her up, he carried her across the room, aiming for what seemed like a part of the wall, making her momentarily fear they would crash into the stone masonment itself. The cold veil of magic swept over her like icy tendrils, and they emerged in his bedroom. _She had never been in here, either.  He had kept his bedroom private, out of bounds. Tonight, they seemed to break all the rules._  

Throwing her on the bed, he made her clothes slither off her while she was in the air. She landed in the middle of the large four-poster, naked on her back, legs spread out. 

He climbed in after her, still fully clothed, and went straight for her cunt, lapping her nub and her opening, licking and caressing her, while keeping her legs pinned firmly apart. His hands on her thighs were large, warm, and his thumbs caressed the soft skin on the inside, while his long fingers gripped more harshly on the outside of her thighs. 

Her nipples peaked at the sudden onset of sensation, and she clutched the sheets, black - _what else but black,_ she thought fleetingly - as her back arched up, her pussy grinding against Severus’ face. _Severus… Not Snape, this was Severus._ A moan broke free from her, and he lifted his face, chin shining wet, and he crooned, breath hot on her nether lips: “You like that, don’t you, my dirty girl. You love having your cunt licked and slobbered on, you little slut, and you will beg me for more.” 

“Yes,” she panted, “yes, I need more, oh please, _Severus_ , give me more, I need _you_!” 

His eyes widened, and he growled, attacking her nub with ferocity. “You taste so good, my sweet witch, my _Hermione.”_  

She felt her belly clench, hard, at his words, and the pleasure was rising much to fast, much to sudden - _she was his, he was hers -_ and she whimpered out, her nub throbbing into a desperate rhythm as her orgasm cascaded through her body. She would have writhed, if not for him pinning her to the mattress, but a hoarse cry tore out of her mouth: “Gods, Severus, I’m yours, please fuck me!” 

He snarled at her, a low, omnious tone: “Yes, mine,” and he crawled up her body, lips stopping at her breasts, nipping at them, before his mouth crashed on hers, engulfing her with the taste of herself as his cock slid home. 

He grunted, lips locked on hers, tongues wrestling, pounding her hard into the mattress. Locking her legs around his waist, she felt him thrust erratically, hard, before he spasmed, eyes wide open, emptying himself into her, pouring shuddering gasps into her mouth: “Yours too, yours.”   

Collapsing over her, he was still for a moment, before rolling to the side, pulling her into spooning. In the safety of his arms, his sweaty chest at her back, she was content to lie still, letting her heart rate slow, enjoying this one moment of bliss with him. _With Severus._   

Xxxx

When she woke up, it was with a smile. Immediately, she knew where she was, and who held her, the comforting smell of him a telltale sign. It was early morning, light seeping through the curtains, and she felt like she had slept better than in years. He was breathing slowly behind her, but she had a hunch, he wasn’t asleep. At the small of her back, his hard cock was pressed against her. 

“Morning,” he said softly, breathing into her ear. 

“Morning to you too,” she said, smiling a little. _She had slept in his bed, waking up with him._ Hermione knew, this was paramount to expressing emotions for him. _This was a relationship, the boundaries of being just lovers breached forever._  

He was, even though they had been physically intimate for months by now, such a guarded, private man, never letting anyone through _. And now, he had let her in._ An unknown feeling swelled in her chest, and she almost teared up. _She wanted this, whatever it would lead to, with the stern Hogwarts’ Headmaster._  

One large hand snaked in between her legs, rubbing her mound, and she sighed, spreading her legs a little more, enjoying his hands, slickness pooling. Feeling a cold whoosh of his magic at her puckered hole, she knew he had lubed her.   

He butted the tip of his cock at her opening, like question, and she responded by grinding her arse at him. Pushing one of her legs forward, he slowly inched the big, bulbous head inside her arse, taking care not to hurt her. She relaxed, feeling the stretch more since he hadn’t warmed her up with his fingers, but at last, he was buried to the hilt in her bum. He sighed, and she turned her head to him, lips searching for his mouth. Propping himself up on his arm, he leaned down to kiss her, hips lazily thrusting into her rear, fingers working at her clit, making her needy with want. 

Looking into his eyes, she saw a rare vulnerability, like an unspoken question. But there was no need to say anything, this just _was. They would find out where this would lead to, together._

 

Xxxx  

 

Entering the library for her morning duties, the witch preferring to go by the name Irma Pince, looked up, smirking at her. “You made up, didn’t you,” she stated. 

Hermione started, blushing. _Less than an hour ago, she came around Severus’ cock, her body squeezing him into his own orgasm, him pumping his seed into her arse, and now, she was talking to his mother._  

“Um, well, yes,” she said, feeling uncomfortably awkward, but the old woman just nodded. 

“I told you, he’s persistent. Did you know, he’s been tracking your progress through the media and through acquaintances for the past two years? I’ve told him time and time again, if he fancied you so much, he should have the guts to go after you, and finally, he did it.” 

Irma Pince turned around, hobbling towards a pile of books on her desk, her bun bobbing with her uneven gait, the sunlight gleaming on the polished, wooden floors. 

Hermione was left gaping. _Had he known, the entire time? Har he specifically chosen her, that first time, knowing it was her?_  

Narrowing her eyes, her first reaction was a surge of anger. _He had obviously had a long-term plan, not being willing to reveal it to her._  

Then she stopped short, and her heart started to hammer. _For Severus Snape to do something like this, it would signify emotions. Deep emotions, something much more than a budding relationship._ Her body ran hot and cold, and she blinked back something close to tears. _This was so much more than she had expected, or even dared to ask for. This was … no, she didn’t dare to name it, yet._  

Still, he hadn’t told her during those months they had been lovers. He had kept her in the dark, like the clever, clever spy he was, never revealing his end game. 

A wicked smile broke through on her face. _Oh, there was so many delicious ways she’d cash in her payment for this. Severus Snape had it coming. The only thing was, he’d enjoy it too._

 

FIN  

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments! 
> 
> This was such a fun, little story to write. I enjoyed it, and thanks for asking for a final chapter. The story became better for it, I think. Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
